13 Times Maito Gai Was Proud
by Cnguyen456
Summary: He wouldn't say it but he was proud when Neji pummeled Lee into the ground for the first time. Even more so when Tenten pummeled Neji with an array of various weapons. Pre-Kaiten. Team Gai Fic NejiTen OneShot


**A/n: **So surprisingly, my internet _blew up_. Like seriously, KABOOM. Did any of you ever know that was possible? Because I didn't. My poor brother too. His computer is the main internet source and well, it's like right in front of his screen. So imagine it blowing up right in front of his face. HAHA. I thought like some bottle was cracking and being kicked and stepped on repeatedly when I heard it blow up. I swear everytime something of ours blows up it's like inches away from my brother's face. One time, when I was in 3rd grade back when I was a midget with a loud mouth, we were messing with a care bears night light and my brother was poking at it, his face like barely away from it and it went CRACK! And then all you could see/hear was a blue light everywhere and my brother throwing himself back in fear. It was the most hilarious thing now that I think about it. Oh, and once again I am on the laptop seeing as it is wireless and I have the direct connection on my computer. All in all, the laptop is the only source of internet we have. It is highly uncomfortable typing fanfiction with a person sitting next to you that you would rather not see you writing any of this. Have any of you watched The Next Food Network Star? The finale is today, yay! :) Well I guess since I'm posting this tomorrow, the finale would be yesterday. I'm just waiting for it to go on demand so I don't have to wait for stupid commercials. I went to a birthday party today. HIGHLY boring. The only thing I did was eat and get scared and close my eyes while watching Saw II. I freaking hate gory movies but whatever. Ahh, so bored so bored. **This is important! To those of you who have read How Cliche and subscribed and are hopefully reading this new story of mine, I did not delete it due to lack of reviews. I did it due to lack of creativity. I did not capture Tenten's personality as I would have liked to seeing as I only figured out her entire personality recently. Anyway, it'll come back later. :) Hopefully. OH, and why did I not delete Eating and Playing? Because I absolutely adore that story. **Over and out? Okay, so I kept forgetting to post this up, so it's a bit late. It was supposed to be posted up 2 days ago, but better late than never right?

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

13 Times Maito Gai Was Proud

By Cnguyen456

One Shot

-

-

-

-

**I.** Gai was first proud of his three students when they had just become a genin team. Rock Lee's response had struck him as heartwarming and determined. His female student's response showed will and spunk. Her smile had won him over almost instantly and her high voice made him smile. He would later find that the sweet high voice of his student could spout some things that weren't so sweet. Last but definitely not least, was his genius. His response had given him a pang of sympathy, but showed potential.

His entire team showed potential.

He wouldn't say it but he was proud when Neji pummeled Lee into the ground for the first time.

Even more so when Tenten pummeled Neji with an array of various weapons.

Pre-Kaiten.

**II.** Gai had been at his proudest when Rock Lee had shown up at his door step clad in a green spandex jumper for the first time and sporting a fresh and newly cut hairstyle. Maito Gai had been so proud he overlooked the fact that Lee's teeth were shining brighter than his.

**III.** Maito Gai was heartbroken when he had been forced to listen and watch as Hyuuga Neji attacked Hyuuga Hinata in various ways. He had wanted to hug the poor boy as he held him back from killing the fragile, stuttering girl.

He had gleamed in pride when he walked into the healing room after Neji's match with Uzumaki Naruto to discover his student staring out a window, smiling and letting silent tears fall.

He would later leave the room grinning as his only female student rushed into the room, ushered him out, and shut the door behind him.

Hyuuga Neji and Tenten acted differently after that.

**IV.** The Green Beast of Konoha didn't have time to be proud, seeing as he was opening his gates, but knew he would've been proud if he had seen Neji breaking out of the water prison that an Akatsuki Member, a water specialist nonetheless, had set up.

It helped that Neji caught Tenten as she fell out.

**V.** He had been especially proud when he had stood on the sidelines and watched as his female student, whom he regarded as a daughter, took down 10 rogue ninjas in 10 seconds flat.

**VI.** Gai had not been proud when Lee was forced to face the reality of the world one day when Lee, who had been excited to train, had walked into Neji's apartment without knocking and instead using his spare key. The 18 year old ninja, although older was still a child at heart, had been estatic at the thought of waking up his slumbering teammate and being the first to say good morning, but was horrified to see Neji doing anything but sleeping.

He cried for days when he realized Tenten was not the innocent flower he had once thought she was.

Neji had ignored Lee's questions about exactly what they were doing and eventually Gai had to sit down and give the ninja the birds and the bees speech.

**VII.** Gai had hidden his pride in what was supposed to be a solemn way when he was given the task of crowning Hyuuga Neji anbu captain. Afterwards, he ran 500 laps around Konoha and was still sporting bruises from Anko when she had screamed at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The next time he would run 500 laps around Konoha, he would not do it yipping with joy.

There is still a dent in his forehead that can never be fixed.

**VIII.** Gai was proud when Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto decided to take on the challenge of challenging each other in place of Kakashi and Gai.

He was not proud when Kakashi pointed out that neither Naruto, nor Rock Lee, had won one challenge.

He gained his pride back when Lee managed to score a point on Naruto when he could fit into a size 2 spandex suit, and Naruto, even in his sexy no jutsu form, could not.

**IX.** He was not proud when Kakashi pointed out that really wasn't anything to be proud of.

**X.** He was brought to tears when Tenten asked him to walk her down the aisle in place of the father she never had.

"Because you are more like a father to me than anyone else. Real father included."

Walking down the aisle, his female student walking beside him clad in a gorgeous white dress, he had held back.

The second the priest said: You may kiss the bride, Maito Gai was on the floor and crying his eyes out.

**XI.** Gai was proud for the last time when his team, grown and no longer in need of guidance, had gotten together for one last time, for old times sake, and taken on an S Rank mission.

The second Gai went down, his three students lashed out.

They killed every enemy nin in 3 minutes.

Tenten held his hand and wept. Hyuuga Neji watched silently as he listened to his sensei's last words. Rock Lee was hurriedly wiping the tears in his eyes thinking that no one had seen them.

"I never married and I have no children, but I have never felt at loss. You are my family and I will have no mourning. Since the day you entered my life, I watched you grow up, struggle, fall in love, and now you have families of your own. No mourning. I wish for you all to be happy. I love you my students, and I guess this is goodbye until next time."

They stayed by his side until his very last breath.

**XII.** Maito Gai would have been proud if he had seen his funeral. His students had kept their word and did not mourn.

Lee eventually married.

Tenten and Neji lived happily ever after.

His students, their children, their grandchildren, and generations to come would visit his grave once every month.

**XIII.** Maito Gai was proud.

**A/N:** Reviews are welcomed :)


End file.
